


Неоконченное либретто для механической воющей собаки

by Aizawa, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ознакомиться со звуковым и визуальным рядом можно здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgQoG6dUmUE и дальше по ссылкам. Если субтитры не подгружаются, полный перевод либретто – http://juche-songun.ru/joomla/index.php?option=com_content&view=category&layout=blog&id=41&Itemid=67</p></blockquote>





	Неоконченное либретто для механической воющей собаки

_Есть три сорта людей: те, кто живет у моря;_

_те, кого тянет в море; и те, кто из моря возвращается._

_** А. Баррико. Море-океан ** _

 

**1\. Пойду за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел**

– Твоей жизни, – задумчиво сказал Макисима, – отчетливо не хватает драмы.

Чхве даже снял шлем виртуальной реальности от такого неожиданного хамства. На столе между ними в россыпи таблеток для улучшения настроения, дискет с цифрой и разноцветных перьев возвышались покосившейся стопкой «Помутнение» Дика, «На игле» Уэлша, «Заводной апельсин» Берджесса и бегбедеровские «Каникулы в коме». Уложив на них острый подбородок, Макисима играл сам с собой в ножички опасной бритвой и даже ни разу не порезался до сих пор, хотя лезвие едва не сломал.

Заброшенный дом в пригороде Ураясу они обживали уже третьи сутки, его гостиная изображала сцену из шестого действия «Моря крови», в которой японские садисты крошили мирную деревню, подрагивающие бледные тени бегали от стены к стене, размахивая саблями и ружьями. Накануне все выглядело гораздо красочнее, но потом, обдолбавшись цифрой, Макисима решил экзорцировать голопроектор. Вырезав на трех стенках иероглифы «Ночь», «Кровь», «Смерть», он торжественно объявил, что Верховное Безвкусие навсегда покинуло этот храм.

– Да, вот это я понимаю, накрыло, – заметил Чхве, поглаживая собаку. Рябившие в глазах тени ему уже изрядно надоели, но пока мысль о починке проектора была слишком тяжелой, требующей серьезного, решительного подхода. Макисима сбивал серьезность с самого утра, утверждая, что никакой собаки не существует и никакой колыбельки не существует, но это он завел уже после того, как полизал белое перо, на ломаном английском, поэтому веры его словам не было.

А собака была, тоненькая, черная с проплешиной на боку и очень голодная. Она вышла из леса на рассвете, села у рассохшейся калитки и принялась протяжно, заунывно скрипеть. Нудила до тех пор, пока Чхве не проснулся и не вынес ей остатки вчерашнего удона. Собака вылизала миску дочиста, стоило один раз моргнуть, и лизнула ему ладонь, сняв шершавым языком кожу вместе с кусками мяса. От вида мышечных волокон, переплетающихся на суставах, Чхве достиг просветления и понял, что успел влюбиться в это голодное, бесстрашное существо, победившее здравый смысл и проектор. Собаку после этого пришлось забрать с собой в дом – просто из благодарности.

Проектор им, большую часть времени проводившим в бессознательном состоянии, погруженным в путешествия по немного странным и очень странным серверам, и правда был без особой надобности. Самое тяжелое испытание ожидало их впереди: не было ничего более беспомощного, безответственного или испорченного, чем, обдолбавшись цифрой, оказаться на открытом общественном коммуфилде. Чхве надеялся, что собака не примет спорадические подрагивания их конечностей за сигнал к обеду.

Взобравшись на подоконник, Макисима перерезал горло пробегавшим мимо теням, им это не мешало, а ему придавало безысходного сизифовского очарования.

– Для драмы жизненно необходимы кровь, любовь и риторика, – заявил он, подчеркивая каждое слово бритвой по стеклу. – Без крови вообще ничего не получится.

Что угодно сейчас сгодилось бы вместо совместного пересмотра «Острова», черт его дернул рассказать новому приятелю об этой сцене с рыболовным крючком.

– Морекрови, – нечленораздельно согласился Чхве, от таблеток страшно сушило. Макисима не мигая уставился на него и, заведя руку назад, провел лезвием по стеклу. Собака поджала хвост и опасливо заскрипела, пятясь за кресло. Кости на пальцах стремительно покрывались мясом, клетчаткой, дермой и эпидермисом, было обидно, что его отвлекают от этого завораживающего процесса. Зубодробительный скрежет раздался снова.

– Ты чего-то не договариваешь, – прищурился Макисима.

– Вся моя жизнь – это море крови, – промочив рот имбирным пивом, сообщил Чхве.

С неба падали перья, похожие на снег, залетая в комнату сквозь распахнутое окно. Макисима тряс его за плечо и требовал незамедлительно починить проектор, потому что пора отправляться в дорогу. «Это будет самое увлекательное путешествие по твоей личной истории, – с горящими глазами сказал он, – мы попрощаемся с разумом и совершим губительный бросок».

Никто еще на памяти Чхве так ярко, отвязно не зажигал.

Час спустя, сметя со стола все лишнее, Макисима торжественно поставил на него две полных кружки, по загадочной улыбке нетрудно было догадаться, что чай приготовлен как надо или даже лучше. Задернув шторы и погасив весь свет, кроме газовой лампы на полу, он включил голо «Восточного экспресса», и за шторами поплыли очертания сельских пейзажей, на столе появилась белая скатерть, а кресла стали кожаными. Звук едущего поезда, доносившийся из всех углов, гипнотизировал, Чхве начало мерно покачивать в такт, он даже ощутил вибрацию под ногами. Макисима постукивал по краю стола серебристой рукояткой бритвы, вместе с широким белым манжетом рубашки она до того подходила этой голограмме, что появились сомнения в ее реальности. Или в нереальности голограммы.

До чего он был в этот момент сосредоточенный, когда глядел прямо в лицо Чхве, сквозь упавшую на глаза длинную светлую челку. Мятую рубашку он еще раньше застегнул на все пуговицы, ошибившись на одну, и теперь свободной рукой выкручивал верхнюю, тер в пальцах, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы, одно слово – тактильно заторчал.

– Раньше людям приходилось резать для этого руки, – каждое слово Макисима перемалывал языком о небо с явным трудом. – Меняться кровью.

– Какой все-таки вы, – Чхве споткнулся о понравившийся звук и запил его чаем, – цивилизованный.

– А теперь достаточно воткнуться в один сервер, замкнув шлемы, и синапсы делают все за тебя. Дивный мир, который все делает за тебя. Сиди и смотри.

 

**2\. Кровь течет из отверстий шахты**

 

За окном смеркалось. Набросив куртки, они вышли на пустую платформу, под желтый свет прожекторов. Ветер, пахнущий ржавчиной и долгой сырой зимой, обрушился на них с крыши депо, продирая до костей.

Ветер пришел с реки, а за рекой начинались кукурузные поля, а за полями были граница и Япония. Там ястребы империализма точили хищные щупальца, чтобы напасть на Пхеньян, убить корейских женщин, изнасиловать мужчин, научить пролетариев делать попкорн.

– Эй, а что тут написано? – Макисима ткнул пальцем в стелу.

– «Пусть фрукты водопадом падают вниз и их аромат наполняет воздух посреди моря яблонь у подножия перевала Чхор». – Чхве, внимательно осматривавший асфальтовый перрон, поднял взгляд. – Что-то не так?

Макисима смотрел на него сияющими глазами.

– Потрясающе. Ты это прямо сейчас придумал?

– Что вы, любой кореец помнит слова вождя наизусть. Мы с товарищами часто перечитывали их, когда приходили сюда провожать поезда.

– А там что?

– «Превратим нашу родину в страну грибов». Этот лозунг призывает граждан энергичнее работать в теплицах.

– Слушай, – вдохновленно прошептал Макисима, – это надо записать. Я…

– Лучше щелкните селфи, все туристы в Пхеньяне так делали. – Он сковырнул ботинком блестящий кружок, оказавшийся скомканной в шарик бумажкой от сигарет «Раквон». – Приезжие часто теряют мелочь, бросают сигареты, а иногда даже оставляют стеклянные бутылки. Их можно сдать на переработку, то есть, бутылки, а не провожающих, будьте внимательны. Их принимают по стоимости мороженого. Конечно, чтобы замечать, нужен особый глаз. Я бы советовал сначала…

Макисима вытащил из кармана плоскую бутылку из-под контрабандного «Джек Дэниэлс» – редчайший, ценнейший трофей. Чхве невольно протянул к ней руку.

– Ну и дрянь. Унылая дрянь.

Красиво размахнувшись, Макисима швырнул бутылку на рельсы и отступил, любуясь смуглыми стеклянными брызгами. Из-за облупившегося забора устало залаяла собака.

– Квесты-собиралки мне никогда не нравились, – сообщил Макисима. – Чего это ты вдруг, а? Может, тебе просто надо еще?

– Мне надо домой, – сказал Чхве. – Меня мама ждет. Скоро восемь, а в восемь выключат свет.

Они долго плутали в темных переулках между оградами. Чхве был опытным проводником и чувствовал себя несколько неловко, но Макисима объяснил, что это ничего: в детстве все кажется больше, чем на самом деле. Может быть, это вообще не ты растешь. Это мир со временем съеживается. Если ты утверждаешь, что, идя налево, мы угодим в щупальца ястребов, то, может быть, здесь нужно идти по правилу правой руки, как в лабиринте.

Или постучать в чью-нибудь дверь и взять волшебный клубок.

Или, развил он мысль, можно влезть к кому-нибудь в окно, а там на шкафу сидит маленькая Му…

– Если вы влезете в окно к Му, они решат, что вы пришли их арестовывать, и возьмутся за вилы. Придется тогда их всех перебить. – Чхве толкнул калитку в заборе, по виду ничем не отличавшемся от остальных, и вошел во двор. – Помогите лучше раскопать.

За неимением лопат сперва пригоршнями, а потом подобранными кусками фанеры – они с полчаса освобождали из-под бурого снега покосившуюся конуру. Собака помогала им передними лапами, будто надеясь, что дом достанется ей, – но взглянув на него, передумала и презрительно помочилась.

Мама стояла в дверном проеме – узкий черный силуэт с фарфоровой маской вместо лица.

Из-под подола пальто, прожженного в двух местах, свисала белая отпоровшаяся тесьма, – значит, опять оделась в костюм Кап Сун.

– Ты завел собачку, Гусон? – тихим, но драматическим сопрано спросила мама. Не дожидаясь ответа, она отвернулась и пошла к печке. – Что-то не так с очередностью сцен, – донеслось оттуда. – Что-то напутано. Надо начать с начала. Давайте еще раз?

– Не любит, когда ей мешают, – объяснил Чхве Макисиме. – Трепетно относится к личному пространству. Пойдемте, я угощу вас кашей. Вы любите кукурузную кашу?

– Обожаю. – Макисима улыбался, разглядывая открытки, прилепленные к стене. Его лицо плавало в полумраке, светлое, как луна.

Чхве вытащил из ящика две миски и, откинув рваное одеяло, задумчиво поболтал ложкой в стоящем на столе алюминиевом баке. Подумав немного, достал ложку, облизал и разлил кашу через край, следя, чтобы получилось поровну.

– Жидкая. Но теплая. Ешьте, пока совсем не остыла.

– А твоя мама разве не будет? – спросил Макисима, грея руки над печной решеткой. Мама улыбалась ему, кутаясь в свое черное пальто, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Макисима всегда нравился психам, чего не отнять, того не отнять. Все, у кого не в порядке с головой, от него просто млели.

– Я же сказал, – повторил Чхве, стараясь говорить как полагается: спокойно и учтиво, – маме не нравится, когда отвлекают. Сейчас она думает, что учит роль. Я стараюсь ей не мешать.

Очень тщательно он выскреб остатки из бака в пластиковую банку из-под консервов и поставил ее на пол. Собака тут же уткнула туда морду. Чхве рассеянно провел ладонью по тощему хребту.

– Она привезла меня в Синыйджу, едва оправившись после родов, – сказал он Макисиме. – Ей было семнадцать, и никто не хотел иметь с ней дела. Боялись, понимаете. Актриса пхеньянского Большого театра у самодельной печи, и надо ходить на сельхозработы. Когда – мне уже стукнуло десять – я нашел старые фотографии и спросил, кто это, она разбила любимую керамическую кружку. Хрясь об стену – и ну давай рвать их одну за другой, и швырять в огонь. Ни одной не осталось.

– На фотографиях был мужчина, ага. – Макисима зевнул. – Слушай, у кого же я это читал?

– На фотографиях была женщина, юная и очень красивая. Вы будете кашу или нет? Если не будете…

Макисима наконец взял свою миску.

– Но должен быть мужчина, – пробормотал он, – откуда-то же ты взялся. Я точно читал. У Гюго, наверное. Стоп, или у Вильямса? Тебе-то кто больше нравится?

– Ночами тут мороз бывает градусов до десяти, – перебил Чхве. – Нам, знаете, еще повезло с теплой зимой.

Он думал о маленькой женщине в белом платье, – как она стоит на сцене и поет: «Скажи, море крови…» – не думая о том, что смотрит на нее из темноты. Интересно, в чем она ему все-таки отказала?

Чхве ненавидел оперу и вообще терпеть не мог пение.

Если бы он мог, он подарил бы ей весь этот ебучий театр. Предварительно расстреляв всех, кто прятался в темноте.

– Роковая любовь, – сказал Макисима, с удовольствием зачерпывая ложкой светло-желтую жижу, от которой отчетливо тянуло плесенью. – Родители проклинают героиню. Возлюбленный отсылает ее от себя. На самом деле он женат… или нет, постой, не женат. Он хочет превратить свою родину в страну грибов – извини, пожалуйста, меня очень впечатлили грибы, – так вот, он просто любит Родину и рискует собой во имя…

Чхве собрался было возразить, но промолчал. Мама отвернулась от печки и смотрела на Макисиму, полуоткрыв рот от восторга. В ее волосах запуталась липкая лента, к которой прилипли шевелящиеся мухи. На перепачканном в саже белом подоле расплывалось алое пятно. Собака шумно встряхнулась и, подойдя, положила голову маме на колено. Хотелось смотреть на них, замереть, не двигаться, раствориться в гнилом теплом воздухе.

Радио из-под потолка сквозь треск помех транслировало народный спектакль. «Мы знаем, – уверенно тянул хор, – почему ты плачешь. Раз ты плачешь, и мы готовы с тобой вместе рыдать. С тобой вместе плачет вся нация, безденежная и безоружная». По синей клеенке вальяжно прошелся крупный коричневый таракан, нащупывая дорогу длинными завивающимися усами.

Щелчком сбив его на пол, Чхве нашел в ящике пыльную бутылку с остатками мутной жидкости на дне, открутил пробку и постучал по горлышку, как по микрофону.

– Мы опаздываем на поезд, – объявил он. – Через пятнадцать минут мы должны быть на станции.

Подзабытый вкус картофельного самогона пробрал его до слез.

– Сам будешь с ней гулять по вечерам, ясно? – проскрипела мама им вслед. – Нужно учиться быть ответственным!

 

**3\. Город полон подозрительными людьми**

Под цифровым приходом, как и в аду, следовало придерживаться простых мер безопасности. Ничего не принимать на веру, ни за что не хвататься и ни в коем случае не засовывать в рот. За несколько лет в трущобах Чхве слышал достаточно историй о том, как подпольные медики доставали из пациентов: гвозди, лампочки, резиновых пупсов, тонкие наушники, капли для глаз, перстни, значки, магнитные шарики, монеты. Горло, следовало полагать, растягивалось ненамного хуже прямой кишки, если уж человек задался целью что-то в себя протолкнуть.

То и дело покусывая костяшки сжатого добела кулака, Макисима, не отрываясь, смотрел в зашторенное окно купе.

– Знаешь, революция похожа на твою собаку. Сперва маленькая и очень голодная, она вырастает до размера волкодава и первым делом вырывает кадык у кормившего. Это заметил еще Дантон. Или Демулен. Или Верньо.

Его заметно качало – разобрало с непривычки. Он говорил без перерыва, то о слепой Сивилле, у которой нет рта, чтобы кричать, то о страданиях юного Эдипа, а теперь опять видел отблески пожаров за окном. Когда неделю назад Чхве, оказавшись в неприятной ситуации, попросил у него в долг – Макисима сказал: без проблем, даже не расслышав толком суммы.

Без проблем, но мне нужна будет одна услуга. И ты кое-что купишь для меня.

Наверное, подумал Чхве, домотав до конца списка кое-чего, Макисима решил снабжать дурью ночной клуб и затаривается на пару месяцев вперед. Но когда тот пришел за товаром, оказалось, что ему нужно тихое место и сиделка.

Точнее, компания. Для постижения новых ощущений до самого дна.

Следовало отдать ему должное, по такому дну, как в этот раз, Чхве еще ни разу не ходил. Наполовину находясь в поезде, наполовину в комнате, он чувствовал, что разъезжается в разные стороны, но слишком медленно, чтобы успеть за Макисимой.

– Что люди имеют в виду, когда говорят, что слишком далеко зашли? – спросил тот, с трудом оторвавшись от рассматривания шторы и уставившись на Чхве затуманенными медными глазами. – Чего они боятся больше, дороги или себя? Когда наступает слишком – перед роковым шагом или сразу после?

Макисиму знобило, Чхве принес спальник и накинул ему на плечи. Длинные, неожиданно сильные пальцы вцепились в запястье.

– Все эта музыка, слышишь? Она преследует нас. Она больше, чем просто звуки, которые мы слышим, больше чем какой-то там ценный социальный фундамент. Одним куском мозга ты ловишь тональность, другим тембр, третьим ритм. Даже самая простая мелодия имеет тебя в мозг. Ты не можешь остановиться, ты предугадываешь ее движения. Ты всегда знаешь, что прозвучит дальше.

Терпеть его таким, открытым и погруженным в себя, становилось совершенно невозможно. Свободной рукой Чхве порылся в кармане джинсов, достал сверток. Дотянувшись до своего остывшего чая, он размешал бурую жидкость синим с черными точками пером и сделал несколько глубоких глотков.

– Мы будем скромны как овечки, – напевал под нос Макисима на незнакомый ему мотив, – когда воротимся в Пхеньян.

На последних нотах он чудовищно сфальшивил. Чхве поморщился, запоздало заметив, как Макисима торжествующе улыбается, запрокинув голову. И правда, откуда ему было знать, что Макисима сфальшивил, если он впервые слышал этот напев. Откуда люди вообще такое узнают.

Перестук колес засушивал голос, спрессовывал в химический кубик смысла, лишенный личных характеристик.

– …слаще всякого там Бога, рая, синтемеска, – растворилось в ушах у Чхве, – лес, который нужно пройти насквозь.

Давление на запястье ослабло, а потом и вовсе пропало. Вместе с ним размыло и шторку на окне, и кожаные кресла вагона-ресторана, и вытертую красную дорожку между ними, только стук остался.

Стучали в дверь.

Пыльный вид из окна Чхве сразу узнал, темная от смога трехсотметровая пирамида недостроенного в прошлом веке гостиничного комплекса нависала над однотипными бетонными блоками, притягивала взгляд, как намагниченная. В закатных лучах Пхеньян выглядел проржавевшим насквозь.

Обернувшись, он ощутил чувство неловкости за то, что когда-то считал этот номер роскошным. Из-за спинки замшевого углового дивана торчала половина розетки. На лакированном белом столике в массивной стеклянной пепельнице дымилась сигарета. Чхве подобрал ее и осторожно покрутил в пальцах, а затем подошел к картине, висящей посреди белой стены, и затушил о широкую белозубую улыбку Великого Вождя, окруженного школьниками в форме цвета хаки.

Ничего не произошло. Сигнализация не сработала, пулемет из комода под телевизором не выпустил очередь, из ванной не выскочили сотрудники службы безопасности с черными повязками на рукавах. Пепел осыпался со стекла на выцветший паркет.

Дверь щелкнула и открылась.

Чхве точно знал, что будет дальше. Молодой официант, похожий на политика – или молодой политик, похожий на официанта, – войдет с бутылкой шампанского и двумя хрустальными фужерами в руках. Торжественно водрузит их на стол, выпрямится и не выдержит, подмигнет. От него пахнет одеколоном, ядреным, как партийный патриотизм. Временно исполняющий обязанности Первого секретаря Трудовой партии, чьего имени Чхве так и не успел запомнить, все это время будет рассказывать по телевизору о достижениях последнего года с трибуны Верховного Народного собрания под неумолкающие аплодисменты.

Так и произошло.

Для полного сходства с Гюнтхэ Макисиме не хватало запекшейся дыры во лбу с посиневшим засосом от дула на коже вокруг. Разлив шампанское по фужерам, он взял свой за длинную ножку и отсалютовал им Чхве с заговорщицкой улыбкой.

– Ты, наверное, и не представлял, что профессиональные занятия музыкой увеличивают от шести до восьми участков мозга – настолько, что это видно невооруженным глазом.

Чхве представил себе вооруженный глаз. Механический, оснащенный лазерным наведением, инфракрасным сканером и системой выявления электронных механизмов в радиусе нескольких сот метров. Глаз дрона. Глаз пограничного фрегата. Вместо фужера он поднял бутылку и, поставив ногу на стол, стал говорить в горлышко:

– Ты мне так и не скажешь, зачем они все погибли. А к концу бутылки, к которой ты почти не притронешься, я настолько наберусь, что забуду, о чем еще хотел тебя спросить. А потом будет не до того. И совсем не до того. Какой приказ им отдали, Гюнтхэ? Морякам, которые везли меня назад из Японии. Я и оглянуться не успел, как оказался в спасательной шлюпке. «Греби! – орали мне. – Греби!», я смотрел на них, как на полных идиотов, и не мог понять, чем мне грести без весел. А они корчили мне страшные рожи и знаки. Только потом я заметил двигатель и простенький руль, «вруби» они все это время говорили. Между нами было метров тридцать и дрон шел на сближение, черный и гигантский, снизу он казался не меньше этого чертова недостроенного отеля.

Сколько Чхве ни прикладывался к бутылке, опьянеть не получалось, запомнившиеся ему на всю жизнь пузырьки не щекотали небо, выдохшиеся, ощущались едва-едва, будто все это время открытая бутылка шампанского ожидала, когда он вернется. В черном костюме, с расстегнутым воротником белой в полоску рубашки, Гюнтхе оставался самым невозмутимым сукиным сыном по эту сторону моря. Он сидел на диване, заложив ногу на ногу, и безучастно рассматривал пустой стеллаж напротив. Раздувшиеся пальцы, покрытые черными пятнами, мерно постукивали по колену.

– Они направили на дрона корабль, врезались в него на полном ходу, – продолжил Чхве в горлышко, избегая смотреть на диван, на котором тень от Гюнтхэ, слишком яркая, белесая, вела себя странно, выглядела кем-то другим. – Кто-то из вас убедил их, что сохраняя мне жизнь любой ценой, они войдут в легенду. Если очень повезет – их покажут в третьем действии новой оперы. Спасающие новый Символ Объединения Родины тонут в кипящем море.

– Можно это как-нибудь выключить? – недовольно прошептала тень.

Стройные ряды депутатов Народного собрания исполняли речитативом, взявшись за руки: «А председатель кто? Да неизвестно. А из какого села? Да неизвестно и кто она». Из-за дверей раздалось злое, грудное рычание.

Поднявшись и обойдя стол, Гюнтхэ молча положил руку ему на плечо. Пахнуло морем и кровью.

– Можешь жить с этим как хочешь, – сказал Гюнтхэ, – но сыном Отца народа ты быть не перестанешь. Они ждут тебя здесь. Мы ждем.

Отбросив на пол пустую бутылку, Чхве схватил его за грудки и с силой прижал к стене, так что картина с треском свалилась на пол. Впился в него языком, закусил прохладную губу. Для мертвеца Гюнтхэ был ничего себе живым. Чхве рванул в стороны его рубашку, одна пуговица отлетела, но остальные держались крепко. Гюнтхэ рассмеялся шелковым смехом Макисимы. Волосы у него были почему-то светлые. И глаза… Чхве на всякий случай сделал шаг назад.

– Какой дурацкий перевод, – сказал Макисима, теребя висящую на одной нитке пуговицу, – ничего не понятно. Кто такой Отец Родины?

У Чхве саднило в паху, зудело, скручивало. Он помотал головой, но никакого Гюнтхэ здесь больше не было.

– Направляющий, блядь, Солнечный Луч, Солнце ебучего Коммунистического Будущего, – в сердцах бросил он и, хлопнув дверью, вышел во двор. Наконец наступила тишина.

Выпавший за ночь снег выедал слезящиеся глаза. Чхве присел на корточки, зачерпнул ладонью обжигающих нарядных снежинок и втер в горящие щеки. Подождал, отсчитывая секунды, стараясь не оглядываться на затянутые мутным полиэтиленом окна. Сейчас, при ярком свете дня, было очевидно, что люди в доме давным-давно не жили. Впрочем, это не значило, что дом был необитаем, вот что хуже всего.

– Ну объяснил, – донеслось в спину.

Протрезвев достаточно, чтобы не лезть в драку, Чхве пожал плечами.

– Хреновый вышел трип. Сворачиваемся.

– Ну что ты, – улыбнулся Макисима. – Мы еще толком не начали.

  
  


**4\. Говорят, строго стало с пропусками**

Чхве не собирался выходить из поезда. Им вдруг овладела тусклая усталость, которая наступает обычно на третьи сутки вдумчивого употребления. К тому же, чем дальше едешь, тем короче остановки. Не хватало еще застрять где-нибудь на полустанке.

За окнами мелькали необязательные пейзажи, на столе дребезжали стаканы – стоило сделать глоток, и картинка менялась, здесь определенно была какая-то связь. Чтобы понять ее, следовало глотнуть еще и, может быть, немного поспать.

Его попутчик без конца что-то говорил – иногда цитируя, иногда осмысленно; в какой-то момент Чхве даже послышались слова «деньги», «академия для девочек», «искусство умеет много жертв». Нет проблем, заверил он, вообще никаких проблем. В крайнем случае, запишемся в военную разведку и отдадим сразу за все, на много лет вперед. Там хорошо платят, в разведке. И диплом не спрашивают.

– Ага, точно. Сразу в Сивиллу запишемся, – улыбнулся Макисима (сейчас это определенно был Макисима, хотя казалось бы). – Это ты хорошо придумал.

С этой ухмылкой, будто с леденцом, спрятанным за щеку, Чхве и ушел в спящий режим, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь и натянув куртку на колени. Тогда Макисима стал растворимым и таял в воздухе до тех пор, пока не остался один голос, но скоро и тот исчез.

Разбудило его бодрое жестяное бормотание громкоговорителя, объявлявшего поезд на линии Пхенъисон, стоянка два часа, пожалуйста, не забывайте вещи в вагонах. В солнечном луче, пробивавшемся сквозь задернутую занавеску, плясала вагонная пыль, голова казалась огромной и легкой, все вокруг – отвратительно четким. В купе было пусто.

Чхве подскочил, путаясь в куртке, отшвырнул ее и рванул к выходу. Оттолкнув плечом проводника в круглой фуражке, в два прыжка вылетел в прокуренный тамбур, высунулся наружу.

Макисимы нигде не было.

Из соседнего вагона лезли и лезли серые уставшие мужчины, обмотанные гирляндами из рулонов дефицитной туалетной бумаги, как японские камикадзе – взрывчаткой. Хорошая идея для диверсионной группы. Туристы из спального вагона бестолково толкались, сгрудившись посреди перрона, щелкали телефонами, а гид скакал вокруг, размахивая зонтиком и обещая, что на стадионе можно будет фотографировать сколько угодно. Длинноволосая школьница уткнулась в замусоленную тетрадку прямо под памятником Вождю, на самом солнцепеке, – должно быть, кого-то дожидалась. Пригородные учительницы сзывали принаряженных детей, строили их парами в колонны – наверное, пригнали свои классы посмотреть на Ариран. Солнце слепило, мешало смотреть, расплывалось радужными пятнами между ресниц.

Надо сосредоточиться, подумал Чхве, высматривая белоснежную шевелюру среди сотен темных аккуратных стрижек. И как следует проанализировать варианты. Правильно поставленный вопрос содержит в себе ровно половину ответа. Вопрос: куда может отправиться японец, не знающий языка, оказавшись на станции Пхеньян в разгар Арирана?

Ответ: Налаживать контакты с антиправительственными группами.

Ответ: В зоопарк, поговорить с братом Ослом.

Ответ: В Народное собрание, выпить чашечку кофе и сбыть пару ящиков эфедрина с наценкой.

Ответ: куда угодно, если его зовут Макисима Сего.

Школьница подняла голову и помахала ему. Безжалостное солнце сверкнуло в ее черных глазах, огромных и веселых. Он вдруг подумал, что – нельзя же так, торчать одной у всех на виду, мало ли кто может оказаться в толпе…

– Сусон! – закричал Чхве и спрыгнул на платформу. – Сусон!

Он бросился к сестре, собираясь сказать, чтобы она немедленно шла сюда, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, но тут же замедлил шаг и отвернулся, вспомнив, что ни в коем случае не должен обнаруживать связь. Возможно, если ему и Сусон удастся порознь проскользнуть в вагон – патруль ничего не заметит, их примут за обычных туристов, им позволят уехать, скрыться в Китае или в Японии, жить там счастливо или как получится.

Да, именно за этим он и приехал в Пхеньян снова, теперь это было окончательно ясно.

Но было поздно. Сусон пробиралась к нему сквозь толпу, ловко подныривая под острые локти и огибая внушительные туристические животы. Никто не выпрыгивал из-под платформы, не пытался ее схватить. Но расслабляться, конечно не следовало.

Чхве вежливо улыбнулся и на всякий убрал руки за спину. Пусть думают, что они почти незнакомы.

– Добро-пожаловать-братец-надеюсь-вы-добрались-благополучно, – на одной ноте прогудела, поравнявшись с ним, Сусон – молодец какая, – и вдруг, видимо, покончив с официальной программой, как-то очень хитро подпрыгнула на одной ноге. – Смотри, как я умею! Мы все утро репетировали!

Сусон явно чего-то ждала в ответ, но Чхве не знал, чего.

Он рассеянно улыбнулся.

– А что ты мне привез из Японии? – спросила Сусон, помолчав.

Черт, а ведь он и не подумал об этом. У него совсем ничего не было. Даже голопроектор, мотоцикл и таблетки для настроения остались в Ураясу. Да и зачем такой маленькой девочке голопроектор и мотоцикл? А настроение у нее и так всегда было хорошее: Сусон никогда не ныла, не капризничала, не разговаривала об искусстве постмодерна и перинатальных матрицах как основе танатологического опыта.

– Щенка привез, – сказал Чхве и только оглядевшись, понял, что собака куда-то исчезла. – Кажется, я сдал его в багажное отделение. Сейчас пойдем и получим.

– Щенка-а? – удивилась Сусон. – А что он там ест? А куда он ходит… ну, это?

Чхве был, очень рад увидеть сестру, но обрадовался бы еще больше, если бы в следующем модуле появилась опция «временно отключать звук».

Ему стало стыдно за эту недостойную мысль.

В конце концов, он приехал, чтобы забрать Сусон вместе с дурацкими вопросами и быть счастливым всю жизнь.

– А это у нас кто? – спросил Гюнтхэ, неслышно возникая рядом. – Неужели знаменитая разносчица пиццы Красный Галстук, мечта всех проходящих мимо серых волков? Нет, разрез глаз не тот…

У него был особый дар разрешать неловкие ситуации. Сусон расхохоталась, Чхве тоже улыбнулся, хотя шутка была не очень, по крайней мере, для ушей такой маленькой девочки.

– А на кого она, по-твоему, похожа? – спросил он, принимая игру.

– Даже не знаю. На Лизу Келлер из «Гибели богов» разве что.

Чхве не знал никакой Келлер, должно быть, Гюнтхэ познакомился с ней в этой «Гибели», пока он был в Японии. Гюнтхэ все время цеплял где-то подозрительных иностранцев, водил их в гости и сам шатался по странным местам, но это почему-то сходило ему с рук. Удивительный человек, и чертовски удачливый. Но вдруг удача ему изменит или, например, Сусон проболтается о чем-нибудь в своей школе? О чем он-то сам думал, уезжая так надолго?

Ничего, теперь все будет по-другому. Больше он их не оставит.

– Ну ладно, – сказал Чхве и взял сестру за руку. – Пойдемте садиться. Поезд может отправиться раньше.

– Как? А праздник? А мой танец? С саблями!

Сусон, кажется, поклялась сегодня разговаривать одними вопросами.

– Забудь ты про эти… – начал Чхве, но Гюнтхэ перебил его.

– Ты что, собираешься пропустить ее выступление? – спросил он, почему-то отчаянно подмигивая. – Она же ждала именно тебя. Мы все ждем. Разве так можно делать?

– Нельзя! – строго подтвердила Сусон.

Это все больше походило на задание, мимо которого невозможно было пройти на следующий уровень. Стрелки на вокзальных часах застыли. Они способны проторчать тут целую вечность и умереть от истощения где-то там, снаружи, – но ни секунды лишней здесь не пройдет до тех пор, пока не отработает триггер.

– У нас два часа. – Чхве покосился на башню вокзала и прикусил губу. – Полтора. Уходим, как только я скажу. Как будто мы разведчики, понятно?

Сусон кивнула и крепко стиснула пальцы, точно скрепляя договор рукопожатием.

Ее ладонь была горячей и влажной, а пальцы Гюнтхэ – холодными, как лед.

Так, не разнимая рук, точно самые странные в мире школьники, они пошли по перрону, так и смешались с толпой.

На стадионе Сусон сразу как-то быстро исчезла – наверное, убежала готовиться, и тут же все пошло не так, а они пошли искать свои места. Места, впрочем, оказались хорошие: в самом центре, на возвышении. Настолько хорошие, что лучше было бы только загнать билеты и устроиться где-то в стороне, подальше отсюда.

Поближе к выходу.

Но было уже поздно что-то менять, с кем-то договариваться. Свет уже погасили, и пары ламп над самыми их головами хватало только на транспарант, сообщавший что-то насчет восхода новой зари.

Такого лозунга Чхве еще не видел, наверное, его ввели в обращение недавно.

Партийные стриженые головы качались вокруг них, точно поплавки, иногда случайный цветной луч прожектора проходился по толпе, дробясь на сотню-другую улыбок, и снова отворачивался к сцене.

Столько улыбчивых партийных одновременно Чхве тоже никогда не видел.

– Да! Брось ты! Париться! – прокричал Гюнтхэ ему на ухо. Говорить нормально было нельзя. Музыка грохотала над трибунами, вбирая в себя любые голоса и тут же унося прочь, как штормовая волна уносит обломки.

Никакие сонографы тут не сработали бы, хоть утыкай ими всю площадь. Это слегка успокаивало, хотя Чхве точно не помнил, почему. Но сонографы для того и делаются, чтобы вычислять нарушителей, – а он точно знал, что что-то нарушил. Что-то очень важное.

И теперь собирался скрыться от возмездия.

– Она! Прек-расно! Выступит!

Чхве было плевать на выступление, он следил за временем. Этот их танец с саблями начнется без четверти пять, а в пять ноль пять уже должны выпускать гимнастов. После этого у них будет почти сорок минут, чтобы спокойно выйти через боковые ворота и добраться до вокзала. Главное – вести себя как можно незаметнее.

Девочки в алых платьях наконец впорхнули на стадион, размахивая алыми платками – изображая кровь, брызжущую из тел, дерущихся за победу. Выверенными, отрепетированными движениями они то окружали сражающихся, то бросались почти под сабли, то отпрыгивали в разные стороны. Сусон нигде не было видно. До рези в глазах Чхве всматривался в поле, водил головой из стороны в сторону. Он не сомневался, что расстояние не помешает ему узнать малышку, хотя лиц отсюда было не разобрать.

Дерущихся оставалось все меньше, якобы раненые оттаскивали якобы мертвых в центр, формируя основание гигантской пирамиды. Танцовщицы продолжали выбегать, алела уже треть стадиона. Кровавая пирамида вырастала – мужчины поднимались на ноги, девочки взбирались им на плечи. И вот, на самой ее вершине появилась Сусон – в белом развевающемся платье, с двумя тонкими косами. Казалось, она прямо сейчас запоет финальную арию Кап Сун, в точности как мама. Чхве нашел старые записи в сети уже потом, после ее смерти.

Но пока только трибуны стройно, в унисон выводили: «Ценой смерти многих революционеров создается власть миллиарда шестисот…». Чхве запоздало заметил, что его губы тоже шевелятся, и голос – его собственный голос произносит негромко: «…семидесяти миллионов пролетариев».

Живая пирамида доросла метров до десяти. Сусон в центре замерла, раскинув протянутые к трибунам руки, и трибуны ответили ей, распустившись алым цветком, – тысячи зрителей одновременно подняли карточки над головой. Чхве успел подумать, что это неплохой выбор для «живого экрана». По крайней мере, лучше, чем лозунг про страну грибов…

И тогда Гюнтхэ вдруг вскочил на ноги.

– Маски долой, – сказал он, улыбаясь. В наступившей тишине разносился каждый звук.

Гюнтхэ явно длил паузу, словно ждал, что лучи прожекторов сейчас отвернутся от сцены, чтобы выхватить его из темноты. Но ничего не происходило.

А потом раздался еще один голос:

– Пап, смотри, собачка!

В следующую секунду ударили пули, и тишина взорвалась.

Их спасло то, что Чхве дернул Макисиму вниз за секунду до того, как раздались первые выстрелы.

Они упали в проход и проползли немного, стараясь забиться под трибуны. Сверху уже началась давка. Стрельба не прекращалась.

За шиворот закапало теплое, следующая капля шлепнулась на руку. Море пришло, рассеянно подумал Чхве. Оно уже здесь.

«Вставайте на смертный, решительный бой!» – оглушительно-искаженным старческим голосом гудели динамики. «В нашем сердце кипит кровь мести, кипит кровь мести!» – вразнобой орали все. Эффектов для одного простого чая, пусть даже с пером длительного действия, становилось многовато.

Главное – не погрузиться в хаотическую бойню с головой, успеть, пока всерьез не выпал на измену.

– Сейчас ты собираешься все испортить, – сказал Макисима, с укоризной во взгляде следя за его руками. Чхве перебирал пальцами в воздухе, выстраивая лазейку из подходящих программных элементов конструктора. Усыпанный опилками настил между ними исчез, на его месте появилась открытая хромированная труба.

Из-за спины Макисимы появилась собака, малышка сидела верхом на ней с побледневшим, перекошенным от ужаса лицом. Белое платье было залито кровью, теперь уже настоящей. От кисловато-медного запаха Чхве повело, он больше не помнил, кто сделал эту трубу и зачем, но из последних сил цеплялся за уверенность, что в нее нужно прыгнуть.

Что они и сделали.

– Страна чудес без тормозов! – летя по трубе рядом с ним, прокричал Макисима. – Страна грибов без тормозов! Страна чудес без грибов!

Гриб они увидели чуть позже, вывалившись на землю прямо из стены стадиона.

 

 

**5\. Куда ни пойдешь, везде море крови**

Как будто бумагу, по которой бегали двухмерные человечки, скомкала и выбросила в мусорник прилежная ученица, сделав ошибку. Взрыв оглушил Чхве, сбил с ног, придавил к горячему асфальту. Земля ходила ходуном, над домами разгоралось алое зарево, видно было словно днем. Высоченный столб черного дыма уходил в небо, расползался по нему плоскими щупальцами.

– Лестница Иакова, – сказал Макисима, утирая кровь с порезанного битым стеклом виска.

– Химзавод, – сказал Чхве. – Надо срочно делать отсюда ноги.

Малышка не двигалась. Он поднял ее на руки и развернулся в сторону вокзала. От стадиона до него было рукой подать. Главное, чтобы не разбомбили перрон, иначе поезд уедет без них.

– Она живая? – спросил Макисима. Измазанные в копоти, потемневшие волосы подозрительно шевелились на ветру.

– С ней все будет хорошо. Но ее надо спрятать.

– Спрятать?

– У меня есть идея.

Спрятать – означало заархивировать и приложить к другому объекту. Чхве прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на выборе подходящего языка. Перед глазами побежали строки программного кода. Руки лепили сами – ужимали податливое, как пластилин, тело все сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока оно не уменьшилось до размера кубика, помещавшегося на ладони.

– На нем написано “съешь меня”, это точно нельзя употреблять, – сказал Макисима, вид у него был перепуганный не на шутку.

Черные люди за его спиной увеличивались в размерах и поедали белых людей. Отрывали им головы и освобождали рой черных жуков, устремлявшихся наверх, к облаку. Пустые оболочки блекли и осыпались, черные – бросались к новым жертвам. Те пытались отстреливаться, но пули со звоном отскакивали от тяжелых бронежилетов.

– Главное, не оглядывайся, – сказал Чхве и проглотил архив.

– И нигде не останавливайся в окрестности сей, – серьезно кивнул Макисима.

Они побежали.

По проспекту Победы, перебирая длинными членистыми ногами, ползли танки, от них дрожали дома и лопались, как передутые шары, черные люди. Чхве свернул в переулок, едва не поскользнувшись на свалявшихся оболочках, в которых с трудом узнавались знакомые лица сослуживцев. Раздувшийся до размеров двухэтажного гаража черный преградил дорогу. Клешни с оглушительным треском резали горячий воздух, приближаясь. Плоское лицо оставалось человеческим, золотые звезды орденов расползались по груди и штанам, слепили глаза не хуже прожекторов. С крыши метнулось что-то совсем крошечное, вцепилось ему в горло, повалило на спину. Во все стороны брызнула черная плазма, бетонные стены домов от нее задымились.

Чхве мотнул головой, уже какое-то время Макисима тряс его за плечо.

– Нам нужно бежать в десять раз быстрее!

Обогнув дымящееся месиво, в котором копошился довольный скелет собаки, они свернули еще раз, затем еще. Архив слабо пульсировал в желудке и кажется, немного кровоточил, но всматриваться в себя мешал Макисима. Чхве подозревал, что он тоже скоро превратится в черного, и все ждал появления первых орденов на груди.

Вместо вокзала впереди была стена, высокая, необъятная, обтянутая колючей проволокой.

– Теперь нам точно нужен клубок, – отдышавшись, пробормотал Макисима и стал ощупывать карманы.

– Ты не сможешь задать вводную.

– Что?

– Ты не сможешь задать вводную на чужом сервере. У тебя ограниченные права.

Растрепанный, перемазанный с ног до головы, Макисима резко обернулся к нему и посмотрел так дико, что Чхве на всякий случай отступил на шаг.

– Тогда сделай мне клубок, который начался на вокзале!

Это было совсем несложно. Плотная шерстяная нитка проросла из-под асфальта, скользнув ему в руку.

– С ума сойти, – процедил Макисима, – а я уже думал, придется тебя пытать.

По нитке они прошли вдоль стены до места, где кто-то вырыл дыру в земле, небольшую, но достаточную, чтобы, с трудом в нее протиснувшись, провалиться на несколько метров вниз и упасть в ледяную липкую воду. То был подземный тоннель, массивный, с работающими лампами и затопленной одноколейкой.

– Похоже на черный ход из Дворца съездов, – сказал Чхве.

– Похоже? Ты что, не был здесь раньше?

– Нет, раньше я уезжал на машине. Но на машине точно не получилось бы.

Далеко над головами что-то свистело, взрывалось, грохало, гудело, дрожало, переворачивалось вместе с ними. Только несколько шагов спустя до Чхве дошло, что рядом никого больше нет. Замерев с ладонями у висков, Макисима стеклянными глазами пялился назад, в черноту тоннеля. Обескровленное лицо не шевелилось.

– Вы чего? – спросил Чхве. С тем же успехом он мог бы спрашивать об этом у мигнувшей лампы над головой.

Вздохнув, он схватил Макисиму за грудки и отвесил пару легких пощечин. Длинные ресницы опустились и медленно поднялись. Взгляд по-прежнему был отсутствующий, как будто настоящий Макисима где-то внутри потерял пульт управления собой и теперь изо всех сил пытался его нащупать, но не мог. Потрескавшиеся губы едва шевелились, голос звучал не громче дыхания.

– Слышишь запах? Они жгут нашу книгу.

– Какую книгу?

– Все наши книги. Вот почему она обернулась, – с каждым его словом свет в тоннеле становился все глуше и глуше, – никто не обращал ее в соляной столп, она остолбенела сама.

Пришлось перебросить его через плечо и нести дальше, пока совсем не стемнело. Тоннель упирался в стену, железные скобы на ней вели к люку. За это время Макисима достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы забраться наверх самостоятельно. Тяжелая проржавевшая крышка со скрипом подалась в сторону. Они вылезли прямо посреди безлюдного перрона под тихий, удаляющийся гудок. Поезд исчезал в густом желтом тумане. Ветер гонял туда-сюда смятую листовку с портретом Вождя.

– Хьюстон, вот теперь у нас серьезные проблемы, – сказал Чхве. Это же надо было упустить бэкдор трипа на собственном сервере.

Макисима задумчиво рассматривал свои руки, будто видел их впервые. Но трезво – хорошо, умеренно трезво или весьма нетрезво, в общем, единственным возможным сейчас образом глядя на вещи, если у кого-то здесь и оставались шансы, то у него.

– Вам надо ребутнуться, понимаете меня? Снять шлем. Постарайтесь забить на все, что вы здесь видите. Почувствуйте свои руки, но не эти. Почувствуйте свои настоящие руки. Можете помогать себе чем угодно. Потянитесь к глазам, сожмите пальцы и резко отведите руки вперед.

Сзади, со стороны вокзала, уже вовсю доносились приказы искать ублюдка и поспешные шаги. Наморщив лоб, Макисима сосредоточенно щупал свое лицо.

– Получилось, я его чувствую, – сказал он наконец.

– Выходите! – заорал на него Чхве. Черные уже появились в начале перрона.

– Я не оставлю тебя здесь.

– Вы вытащите меня из реала. Вырубите мне шлем. Убирайтесь отсюда!

Ему скрутили руки и ударом под колено заставили упасть на землю. Чхве не сопротивлялся: за это сразу расстреливали, кто тогда присмотрит за малышкой? От архива началась такая изжога, что больно было дышать.

Макисима убрал руки от глаз и позволил надеть на себя наручники, с ним, по крайней мере, обращались вежливее – как и положено с невыясненным иностранцем.

– Я соврал, – улыбнулся он, проходя мимо Чхве. – Ничего я не смог нащупать.

От удара прикладом по затылку наконец наступил антракт. В кромешной тьме скрипящее сопрано выводило, отчаянно фальшивя: «И я желаю независимости нашей родины. Как я могу забыть завет вашего отца? Ариран ариран арарио, уходит он за перевал…»

Размытые пятна складывались в знакомые черты – мясистый нос, поджатые губы, высокий, эластично-гладкий лоб, седеющие волосы, зачесанные назад. Ни один мускул не мог дрогнуть на этом нарисованном двухмерном лице. Рефлекторно Чхве попытался отпрянуть, но крепкие зажимы на запястьях, щиколотках и шее впились в кожу.

– Как ты мог списывать в старшей школе. – Ким грустно покачал головой. – Как человек, списывавший в старшей школе, может стать Мудрым Руководителем?

– Я не знал трети слов и путал части в сложных чамо.

Тяжелая ладонь с золотым перстнем хлестнула его наотмашь. На губах стало солоно.

– Трус! Ты испугался учебы и украл результаты тестов!

С каждым окриком приходил новый удар.

– Ты не знал, что делать со взрослеющей сестрой, и сбежал от нее в Японию!

Острая пульсирующая боль разливалась уже по всему животу, отдавала под ребрами.

– Ты отрекся от самого дорогого! От Высшего олицетворения революционной товарищеской дружбы! От меня!

– Гюнтхэ мог и соврать, – сплюнул Чхве вместе с кровью.

– Ты смотрел японские фильмы! – от раскатов яростно гремящего баса дрожало приваренное к полу железное кресло, с потолка обваливались куски штукатурки. Его праведное негодование прожигало в груди Чхве дыру, распахнутая куртка обуглилась по краям, футболку разъело наполовину, кожа дымилась.

Выходя прямо из стен, пыточную заполняли сутулые невзрачные люди со смазанными лицами.

– Предатель! – подхватили они унылым хором.

– Ты занимался виртуальным сексом с японскими мужчинами!

– Предатель! – клекотала человеческая масса с зашитыми грубой ниткой ртами.

– Ты торговал японскими наркотиками!

– Предатель! – орали зияющие раны в тянущихся к нему ладонях.

– Ты забыл лицо своей сестры!

По щекам Чхве лились крупные слезы. Острое, как лезвие опасной бритвы, чувство стыда вспороло его пах, вытряхнув оттуда яйца и всякую волю к сопротивлению. Он бы задушил себя, если бы смог оторвать руки от подлокотников. Но если заархивированную малышку они не нашли, над кем тогда сгрудилась толпа в углу?

Окно наверху распахнулось внезапно, как вспыхивает свет, незаметно упали и зашипели дымовые гранаты, заполняя комнату сплошной едкой пеленой. То там, то здесь раздавались выстрелы, окрики, стоны. Рано или поздно, подумал Чхве, все это закончится и тогда уже никакого значения не будет иметь. Нет бесконечных вещей, даже звезды рано или поздно затухают. Так его в свое время учили терпеть боль. Не очень-то долго, две недели интенсивной подготовки перед забросом. Нет ничего бесконечного, и ничего невыносимого тоже нет. Боль – это просто реакция мозга, оповещение тела о неприятностях. К сожалению, не обладая админским доступом, отключить надоедливые сигналы не получается, но можно их игнорировать. Кричать или дергаться, если хочется. Расслабляться, если получается. Отупевший от боли и холода, он не заметил, как все вокруг стихло. Комната опустела, дым осел и больше не резал глаза. Целая и невредимая собака увлеченно хрустела локтевым суставом, кисть с перстнем волочилась по полу.

– Главное – не останавливаться на полдороге, – выкарабкавшись из-под груды тел и отряхнувшись, сказал Макисима. Его губы были густо измазаны кровью, как будто он только что вырвал у кого-то кадык. – Это самое бессмысленное не только в делах, но и вообще всегда и везде.

 

 

**6\. Но в этой мгле не видно путей борьбы**

Макисима предлагал ехать автостопом, но Чхве счел, что это слишком рискованно. Во-первых, на дороге могли устроить облаву или какую-нибудь торжественную встречу. Во-вторых, он опасался потерять из виду рельсы или пропустить поезд.

– Слушай, в конце концов мы все еще можем открыть стрельбу, – примирительно сказал Макисима.

Он сидел на багажнике, высоко задрав тощие колени, постоянно болтал и почти ничего не весил.

– Или границы открыть. Или глаза кому-нибудь на правду. Чтобы продолжать путь, совсем не обязательно сначала найти станцию. Не тормози.

– А я и не торможу, – ответил Чхве. – Я наоборот – разгоняюсь.

Он начал крутить педали быстрее.

Собака бежала где-то неподалеку, стараясь держаться в худосочном железнодорожном перелеске. Иногда Чхве слышал, как она тихонько подвывает от холода, но высматривать ее в сумерках было некогда. Нельзя было отрывать взгляда от тусклых стальных лент, теряющихся в тумане.

– Если рассуждать логически, рельсы просто не могут не вести к станции, – объяснил он Макисиме.

– Если так рассуждать, ты вообще не можешь никуда ехать. Тем более, на китайском складном велосипеде. Это разве не больно?

– Это не важно, – Чхве вывернул руль, объезжая подозрительные рытвины на обочине. – Важно успеть снова сесть в вагон, раз уж мы отстали.

– Застрелиться можно, – пробормотал Макисима.

– Лучше не стоит. Тогда вы не сможете держаться за меня, а значит, придется привязывать вас к багажнику. Это смутит проводника, он решит, что в Корее терроризируют иностранных подданных.

К тому же, подумал он, неизвестно еще, как там с животными без намордников, вдруг с проводником придется договариваться. Никого, кто умел договариваться лучше, чем Макисима, Чхве все равно не знал.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, слушая, как обледеневшая галька хрустит под колесами. Воздух становился все холоднее, но по-настоящему мерзло только лицо. Внутри все наоборот горело и подозрительно стучало, должно быть, это сервер не справлялся с огромным массивом вопросов Сусон и перегревался. Сначала Чхве всерьез рассчитывал на Макисиму, но, коснувшись его, быстро обнаружил, что всегда холодные пальцы Макисимы теперь намного теплее его руки. Долгий пологий спуск почти кончился, дальше дорога поднималась в гору, и Чхве задумался о том, сумеет ли проделать весь путь с такой скоростью обработки данных и устаревшим кулером впридачу.

– Передохнем немного.

Чхве остановил велосипед и осторожно спрыгнул на землю. Туман над дорогой заметно светлел, из железного занавеса превращаясь в рваный, розоватый от заката тюль.

Это было плохо. Мало ли кто наблюдал за ними с холма.

– Сейчас раздерется надвое, – хмыкнул Макисима, сползая с багажника и кивая в сторону туманной завесы. – Знаю я ее.

Слова вырывались у него изо рта белыми облачками, но для того, чтобы привести туман в порядок, этого явно не хватало.

– Или вообще возьмет и отдернется, а мы потом смотри на зеленый берег под лучами солнца… Откуда только эти штампы вылезают.

Он прищурился, оглядываясь назад с таким видом, словно пытался понять, откуда он сам здесь взялся. Улыбка его сделалась кривой и недовольной, будто Макисима сдерживал зевоту.

– Во-он там вон, например, не спасительный свет у нас, а?

Чхве тоже обернулся, присматриваясь к золотым лучам, прорезавшим дымку у самой вершины холма.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Этот точно не спасительный.

И в ту же секунду понял, что звук, мешавший ему все это время, в действительности был стуком колес.

Отсюда поезд выглядел маленьким и аккуратным, словно игрушечный паровозик в витрине магазина. Он несся по вечерней земле, и его габаритные огни превращали рельсы в сверкающие струны.

– Вечерний скорый, – сказал Чхве. – А потом перерыв в расписании до завтра.

Он подумал, не стоит ли сунуть под колеса локомотива велосипед – все равно в нем теперь не было никакого смысла. Однако Чхве не зря вырос на самой крупной железнодорожной станции перед мостом Амноккан. Наложение посторонних предметов на рельсы – главная причина крушений, так поступают только диверсанты на плакатах.

Собака выбежала из подлеска и остановилась прямо на путях, вздыбив шерсть на загривке и угрожающе опустив унизанный репьями хвост. Сейчас она была небольшая, длинноухая, с отвислым животом и белыми подпалинами на боках.

– Эй! – крикнул ей Макисима. – Вали давай, Хатико! Или кто ты, – Муму? Лэсси?

Собака даже ухом не повела. Макисима засмеялся и стал выкрикивать разные клички. «Гарм!» «Белый клык!» «Атма!» И даже: «Тит Бибулус Шнуффий!»

Тут Чхве не выдержал и покосился на него с недоумением.

– Твой пес меня не слушает… – вздохнул Макисима. – Как его все-таки зовут?

– Ее зовут собака, – сказал Чхве, снова поворачиваясь к дороге. Возможно, подумал он, глаза ему всегда были нужны для того, чтобы увидеть этот момент. – Оставьте вы ее в покое.

Если не собака, его больше никто не остановит, хотел он добавить, но промолчал, чтобы не спойлерить.

Поезд, спустившись с холма, подходил все ближе, он уже не казался игрушечным и гудел почти непрерывно. От грохота колес стало трудно дышать.

Когда до локомотива оставалось совсем немного, собака задрала голову к сизому нависшему небу и переливчато завыла в ответ. Протяжный вой несся над железной дорогой, превращаясь в протяжную арию, ту самую, в которой у моря крови спрашивают, сколько оно поглотило и почему все никак не нажрется, набирал силу – пока не заглушил наконец гудение и грохот.

А в следующую секунду поезд налетел на собаку, смел ее и, протащив пару метров, отшвырнул, как мокрую тряпку, далеко в подлесок.

– А вот и катарсис, – сообщил Макисима перед тем, как художественно сблевать в кусты.

Смеркалось. Лес напирал с двух сторон густой, непроходимой чернотой – словно на текстуру уже не хватало памяти, потому она сужалась и смазывалась по краям. От сухих веток, извиваясь на непомерно длинных черенках, расползались во все стороны огромные багровые листья. Когда Чхве подошел ближе, они потянулись к нему, причмокивая десятками фиолетовых сосочков.

– Здесь растет душица и чеснок, – сказал он перед тем, как посмотреть под ноги. Вида травы тоже были странного, хищноватого. Но зато пока еще маленькие, при помощи чужой бритвы справиться с ними удалось без особых проблем.

Костер пришлось разводить прямо на рельсах.

– Спал ли я, когда другие страдали. Сплю ли я сейчас… – Откусив последний шарик пряного мяса со шпажки, Макисима выбросил ее в огонь. – В ожидании поезда, который придет вот-вот… с самого утра завтра. Но нет никакого завтрашнего утра. Сегодня все время сегодня.

– Выходит, поезд не придет никогда, – согласился Чхве и перевернул дожаривающееся мясо на другую сторону.

– Мы в самом интересном месте истории: на полях. Никто не обращает внимания, что происходит на полях. Как пытают пленных в подвалах Эльсинора. Кто лишает Лаэрта девственности в Париже. Из кого вырезали флейту, на которой отказался играть Гильденстерн. Совокуплялся ли с животными Рейнальдо. Как зовут слугу Полония, который грел ему постель до свадьбы. Ответ на этот вопрос содержится в предыдущем, должен ты мне здесь ответить, но я возражу: неужто у такого видного человека, как Полоний, был всего один слуга?

– Опять ты все запутал.

– Сам ты запутался. Я всего лишь намешал.

– Чего ты намешал?

– Не мешал. – Озаренное отблесками костра худое лицо походило на витраж.

– Определись, мешал ты или нет. Это простая задача. – Чхве почувствовал неожиданный прилив сил. Простые задачи сейчас подходили лучше всего. Хотелось с чем-нибудь наконец справиться. – На кухонном столе стояли три коробки, черная, серая и малиновая в полоску. В черной коробке лежали остатки перьев. В серой коробке – три пакета, полиэтиленовый и два бумажных, один перетянутый резинкой. В малиновой оставалась последняя дискета и...

– А, ты про чай. – Макисима раздраженно передернул плечами, как будто его отвлекали от чего-то очень важного сущими мелочами. – Да все я туда положил.

– Что – все?

– Все все. Из всех коробок. Кроме дискеты, но ее использовал ты.

Это могло бы многое объяснить кому-нибудь потрезвее рассудком, а Чхве просто повеселило. Он заливисто хохотал, хлопая рукой по колену, чуть самодельный мангал в костер не опрокинул. Макисима описывал каждое его действие, изображая то ли сценарий, то ли суфлера, когда же описывать стало нечего, переключился сперва на тревожные картины природы, а затем и вовсе затянул песню. Пел он так: что ж, если нет в Пхеньян возврата, пускай купец дрожит от страха, ни бог, ни дьявол не помогут от правосудия уйти. Когда воротимся в Пхеньян мы, клянусь, я сам взбегу на плаху, да только чтоб в Пхеньян вернуться, мы чересчур сошли с пути.

По небу, еле заметное в темноте, медленно плыло облако, похожее на баржу. Оттуда донесся хлопок выстрела… или просто шишка в костер попала.

– Ты плачешь. – Макисима протянул платок над костром.

– Пробрало, – сказал Чхве, наскоро утерев лицо.

Он протянул платок назад, но вместо того, чтобы забрать – Макисима задержал пальцы на его запястье. Скользнул под рукав, гладя кожу вдоль вены. Пламя вскинулось между ними стеной и сожгло весь мангал с остатками мяса, но жара Чхве не чувствовал, и кожа оставалась прохладной. Все дело было в Макисиме, от которого холодом веяло так, что никакой огонь не помогал.

В оранжево-багровых сполохах, придвинувшись друг к другу вплотную, они сложили руки крест-накрест и переплели пальцы.

– Только на полях, – сказал Макисима, – любят и умирают по-настоящему дерзко.

Чхве погладил его по щеке, прикрыв глаза. В горьковато-кислом чужом выдохе ему послышалось:

– Взявшись за руки, мы бы с тобой бросились вниз с башни Нона.

Ему послышалось:

– Останься со мной.

Ему послышалось:

– Не позволяй мне уйти.

Всего этого точно не мог говорить Макисима, чей узкий сухой язык скользил по его виску, пока Чхве сгребал длинные волосы в кулак, оттягивая назад, чтобы поцеловать натянутую кожу на шее в том месте, где ее почти надрывал кадык, пока Чхве раздевал его наощупь, укладывал на землю – прямо посреди огня, окружившего их непроницаемой стеной, пока Чхве входил в него бережно, как будто засовывал член в узкое горлышко китайской фарфоровой вазы эпохи Мин.

– Постой, – сказал вдруг Макисима, обеими руками упершись ему в плечи.

Чхве замер, прикусив губу, его била крупная дрожь.

– Тебя разве не кастрировали?

– Ты уверен, что такие вопросы стоит задавать человеку, который тебя трахает?

Мутные, плывущие глаза цвета медовых сот убедили его в том, что это происходит по-настоящему. Ни на каком сервере, ни в каком сне невозможно было выдумать себе такие совершенные глаза.

– Тогда чем ты меня трахаешь? – осторожно спросил Макисима.

Чхве слишком хорошо помнил историю сороконожки, чтобы задумываться об этом, но все равно так долго не мог кончить, что его чуть не порвало изнутри от болезненного, кипящего давления. Макисима покричал немного и затих с блаженной улыбкой. Чхве скатился с него на землю и, похоже, вырубился на какое-то время, потому что пришел в себя от того, что шею кольнуло лезвие – у самой яремной вены.

– Еще раз назови меня чужим именем, и я перережу тебе горло, – сказал Макисима ему на ухо.

Поднялся и, наскоро одевшись, побрел по шпалам прямо к дому. Он оказался совсем рядом, проступал из густого тумана. Чхве обернулся назад, но ничего, кроме серебристой дымки, там не было.

Следовало немедленно распаковать архив, спохватился он и побежал догонять.

С каждым шагом дорога становилась все более японской. Под ногами оказались заросшие остатки каменной тропинки, припорошенные скользкой белой крупой, – неловко оступившись, Чхве упал и набил ссадину на левой руке. Пока он поднимался, за узкой полосой обычного соснового пролеска выросли скелетообразные останки каруселей. Раньше, прочитал он где-то по пути из Нагасаки, здесь был парк аттракционов, самый известный на всю Японию. Токийский Дисунэйрэндо. Поэтому, рассудил Чхве, в стране потерянного звука «л» и синтетической еды, которой хватало на всех, не могло найтись лучшего места для его малышки. Его путеводитель не учел только пары разрушительных землетрясений и крупного тайфуна. Проржавевшие рельсы на горках угрожали рассыпаться от слишком тяжелого взгляда, в паровозике свили гнездо птицы. Но дом Чхве все равно понравился – основательный, с укрепленным подвалом – даром что такой неказистый на вид.

Издалека послышался гудок поезда, но никакой колеи больше не было. Только босые следы на свежем снегу. Они заканчивались у самого порога, открытая дверь поскрипывала на сквозняке.

– Скоро я вас познакомлю, – улыбнулся Чхве, спускаясь вниз по каменной лестнице. Извлекать архив он собирался в самом безопасном месте.

– Ты уверен? – уточнил Макисима из-за левого плеча.

Чхве отпер железную дверь подвала и включил тусклую лампу над головой.

– Чего ты боишься?

– Всего. Ничего. Всего… – Он громко сглотнул и прошелся по тесной комнате с обшитыми войлоком стенами. – Я больше не чувствую страницы. Мы соскочили. Вот и ответ. Слишком далеко – это когда старого мира больше не существует, а нового еще нет. В этом весь смысл китайского проклятия. Тебя кто-нибудь проклинал?

В последний раз на его памяти Чхве проклинал мертвый человек, годившийся ему в отцы. Но вряд ли к этому теперь стоило относиться серьезно.

 

**7\. Надеяться нам можно только на свои силы**

Никто во всем Заведении – кроме пары клиентов, заплативших вперед, – особенно не ждал Чхве, но, как обычно, все были довольны, что он пришел. В общем зале пахло самогоном, дешевыми духами и жареной кукурузой, будто на ярмарке в Синыйджу. Мальчики из свиты Главы, похожие как братья благодаря синеватым от чего-то синтехитрого лицам, уже кого-то мутузили в углу. Судя по благостным лицам завсегдатаев, на этот раз досталось очередным _сивилам_ – как в Заведении называли приличных граждан, иногда забредающих сюда поприкалываться над «беспаспортными», купить дозу чего-нибудь легонького или снять девицу, с которой, согласно бродящим в городе слухам, без опаски можно позволить себе что угодно. Оттенки у местных были такие, что ни одна не стала бы жаловаться копам.

Когда кто-то из сивилов вскрикнул особенно звонко, Сатико за стойкой покачала головой, прибавила громкости в динамиках и вернулась к протиранию бокалов. Глава со сдержанным одобрением наблюдал, как он это называл, «раздрызг» из своего всегдашнего кресла.

Глава был очень приятным пожилым господином, до самых бровей заросшим бахромой. Вес его, без всякого сомнения, давно уже перевалил за двести килограммов, а криминальный коэффициент – за триста единиц. Он управлял токийскими трущобами, включавшими в себя заброшенный парк, уже двадцать лет, потерял за это время все зубы и собственное имя, так что все звали его просто: Глава.

Сатико подмигнула Чхве из-за стойки, несколько виновато разведя руками. Приглашение приглашением, но, похоже, Глава не собирался беседовать с Чхве до тех пор, пока представление не закончится.

Чтобы скоротать время до аудиенции, он активировал портативный коммуникатор, выбрав в закладках “Secret Garden”. Как только заиграла заставка, запахи выпивки и драки тут же сменились усилившимся к ночи ароматом цветущей мальвы, – даром что портативный коммуникатор не поддерживал 5D.

Сусон сидела на огромной вишне и, напевая, тыкала пальцем в строчки выпадающего из воздуха меню: наверное, готовилась к выступлению.

Танцы, сказала Сусон в пятнадцать, ей что-то разонравились. Никаких больше танцев. Ну их.

Чхве выдал ей пользовательские права на модулятор голоса, как только выяснилось, что с пением у нее все серьезно.

– Ты с работы? Это не опасно? – спросила она. Затаенная тревога в ее голосе сочеталась с полным отсутствием всякого интереса.

Правильно сделал, что выдал права. Так точно настроить интонацию у него бы не получилось.

– Все в порядке, – ответил Чхве. – Мы, кажется, уже разобрались.

– Здорово. Слушай, как думаешь, – лучше ми бемоль в терцию или наоборот, в следующем такте ми диез?

Лицо у Сусон теперь тоже было совсем мамино: большеглазое, с точеным носом и узким подбородком. Офицер с Вэйхуа повел себя приличнее, чем Главнокомандующий, и не стал портить отличный интерфейс. А может, все дело было в том, что Сусон девочка.

– А! Слушай, ты знаешь, еще у меня очки немножко…

– Извини, – сказал он. – Тут, кажется, стреляют.

И вышел из коммуфилда.

 

– Баба? – с пониманием спросил Глава.

– Сестра. Хотел узнать, как у нее дела.

– Это правильно. – Глава почему-то обрадовался. – Ты вообще, я смотрю, в этом смысле аккуратный такой…

Чхве безмятежно улыбнулся ему, но заплывшая физиономия не выражала ничего похожего на издевку.

– А ты не слишком опекаешь сестру? Гиперконтроль крайне вреден для развивающейся психики подростка. Особенно – одаренного подростка, уж можешь мне поверить.

Синеватые мальчики из свиты с готовностью кивнули.

– Что вы, она не подросток, – вздохнул Чхве. За крайним столиком он заметил Макисиму, скучающего над изящной фарфоровой чашкой и двумя печеньями, которые Сатико неизменно покупала специально для него. – Ей уже почти двадцать.

– Ну тогда ладно, – успокоился Глава. – Но ты все-таки поосторожнее.

Рядом с Макисимой восседал очередной мутный тип с тухлым взглядом, обретавшим осмысленность, только когда тип смотрел на Макисиму. Перед типом стоял высокий стакан с прозрачной жидкостью – самым дорогим коктейлем заведения, «Чистым паспортом». Сатико не упускала возможности заработать на свеженьком сивиле.

Макисима приглашающе отсалютовал Чхве фарфоровой чашечкой.

– И еще одно, – Глава понизил голос. – Если хочешь остаться цел, никогда, ни при каких условиях не связывайся с…

Последние его слова потонули в шуме.

– С чем? – переспросил Чхве.

– Не с чем, а с кем! – прошипел Глава. – Не связывайся с ним и его марками, что бы ни случилось, иначе всему, что ты любишь, конец. Ты понял?

– Я понял вас. – Чхве холодно кивнул, поднимаясь. Все, что он любил, или находилось под надежной защитой, или само по себе представляло угрозу для кого угодно. С кем связываться, он давно выбирал сам.

Макисима кивнул в сторону продавленного офисного кресла, в котором Глава высился, как заросший травой холм. Из угла вялой пасти сигара торчала, словно дымовая труба бомбоубежища.

– Замечательная личность, – улыбнулся он. – Начинал школьным учителем в Роппонги, в рабочем квартале. Когда коэффициент пополз, сбежал сюда, к бывшим ученикам, собираясь написать величайший в мире роман о жизни дна. Мечтал продать текст на киностудию за несколько миллионов и завещать деньги семье перед тем, как отправиться на терапию.

Никто в трущобах не знал подробностей биографии Главы, но уж если кто-то и мог ее знать, это наверняка был Макисима.

– Роман, разумеется, не удался? – спросил Чхве, больше из вежливости.

– Что вы, – вдруг вмешался мутный тип. Его бегающие глаза остановились, сделавшись огромными и прекрасными. – Мощнейший текст. Одно из знаковых произведений нашей эпохи. А эта блестящая реконструкция слэнга – как сказано у меня в «Проблемах»...

Тип вдруг подхватил со стола свой бокал, поднес его к губам и начал глотать синтиджин, давясь и отфыркиваясь.

– Ну-ну, – успокоил его Макисима. – Дальше, пожалуйста.

– А, что там – «дальше». – Тип презрительно махнул бледной лапкой, словно мгновенно потеряв интерес к разговору. – Вы же неглупый человек, Сего. Кто ж его оплатит, неодобренный-то? Я сам тоже зарубил, помнится. Стойте-ка, мне надо на минуту…

Грохнув стулом, тип поднялся и, покачиваясь, заковылял в сторону уборной. Едва он ушел, вежливая улыбка на лице Макисимы стремительно остыла.

– Город плохо влияет на доктора, – сказал Макисима. – Ему бы на отдых, подальше от лишних глаз.

– На долгий отдых? – Чхве прищурился.

– На долгий. Отправим его в морской круиз. – Макисима поднял руку, словно заслоняясь от света. – Не всем талантам так везет с учениками, как вашему Главе.

– Проектор, транспорт? Голограмма? Что-то еще?

– Все, – Макисима наконец снова улыбнулся с видом фокусника, – Полный комплект по высшему разряду. Кроме денег, – деньги будут. Будут… завтра. Когда наконец наступит завтра.

Чхве ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул.

– Засиделись мы. – Макисима безучастно оглядел зал – сперва слева направо, потом справа налево. – Тебе не кажется?

– Здесь безопасно, – заверил его Чхве.

– До того безопасно, что люди теряют человеческий облик.

Он поднял оставленный бокал и посмотрел на посетителей Заведения сквозь мутное стекло. Потом остановил взгляд на Чхве.

– Если бы не ты, я бы думал, что отсюда невозможно сбежать.

Сатико, уже долгое время маячившая у Макисимы за спиной, наконец решилась постучать его по плечу.

– Мы не могли бы… – услужливо начала она, кивая в сторону уборной. Похоже, клиент умудрился отрубиться прямо там.

– Сколько раз мы начинали говорить об этом – и все время находятся какие-то дела, – покачал головой Макисима. – Самые необходимые дела на свете. Так пройдет жизнь, мог бы я сказать, но жизнь никуда здесь не идет. Как будто мы и впрямь оказались на острове – сколько? Год назад? Три? Пять? Сколько мы с тобой уже знакомы?

– Но мы и правда на острове, – сказал Чхве.

– Да, – устало отмахнулся Макисима. – В гондоле воздушного шара.

Не собираясь мешать им с Сатико решать свои и чужие проблемы, Чхве снова включил коммуникатор, – но на этот раз Сусон не стала с ним разговаривать. Концерт уже начинался. Сусон в своем дурацком сверкающем платье стояла на летней эстраде и улыбалась замершим в ожидании слушателям, занятая только ими, и отвлекать ее не было никакого смысла.

Выйдя в оффлайн, Чхве встретился взглядом с Главой и тут же покосился на часы, вежливо давая понять, что дела не ждут.

Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, кивнуть на прощанье, Глава поднял палец, – будто учитель, призывающий к тишине, или патрульный, предупреждающий о нарушении правил.

Приехав по указанному адресу, Чхве обнаружил, что дилер уже на месте – обтирает спиной стену старой почты, поеживаясь от ночного холодка. Несмотря на общую несуразность, он, похоже, был совсем не лишен чувства юмора.

– Я смотрю, вы в курсе, как вас называют в Заведении, – искренне улыбнулся ему Чхве.

Под голографическим капюшоном блеснули дешевенькие зеркальные «авиаторы» – верх конспирации, чего уж там, но в городе носить полные голограммы разрешалось только копам.

– Почтальоном, ага. – Дилер подышал на замерзшие руки. – Не любят меня там у вас, а? Иначе бы, наверно, звали Филателистом.

– Что вы. – Чхве неопределенно-вежливо посмотрел на свое отражение в радужных стеклах. – Все в силе?

– Да-да, – страшно обрадовался Почтальон. – Все как обычно плюс две Богемии и одна Гавана, для нашей ценительницы из выпускного класса. Будет снова возникать – поздравьте ее с назначением дяди на пост и передайте, что цена со следующего месяца удваивается.

– Договорились.

– Послушайте, э-э… – Почтальон вдруг высунулся из своего капюшона, будто змея из норы, и застенчиво пошевелил почти не прыщавым подбородком. – Неужели вам правда так нужны деньги? Или это неуместный вопрос?

Этот вопрос был неуместным настолько, что по меркам Заведения требовал немедленного удара по аккуратному подбородку, а по меркам самого Чхве – ответной заинтересованности в том, не пробует ли Почтальон свой собственный товар перед важными встречами.

– Как всем, – пожал он плечами. За сервер надо было платить через два дня. – Ну что, к делу?

Почтальон вытащил из-под балахона пухлый кляссер. Он был битком набит настоящими марками: японскими, иностранными, желтоватыми, разноцветными, гашеными и негашеными. Весьма возможно, что некоторые из них были действительно дорогими, но платили им с Почтальоном за другие. Приклеенные с обратной стороны. Вложенные в особые ячейки, никак не помеченные: номера надо было запомнить наизусть.

Чхве протянул руку за кляссером, но Почтальон вдруг снова завис, придержав свое сокровище пальцем.

– Вы мне очень нравитесь, Гусон, – сказал он с выражением пионера, зачитывающего классу сообщение из «Нодон Синмун». – Несмотря ни на что, я надеюсь, что вам повезет и однажды нам снова придется работать вместе.

Чхве уже без церемоний дернул альбом к себе и раскрыл его на четырнадцатой странице – там, где был вклеен конверт для денег. Конверт был на месте. Он провел пальцем вдоль пачки купюр, нащупывая «куклу», и вдруг понял, что вместо марок кляссер наполнен железнодорожными билетами. Перед тем, как запустить им в Почтальона, Чхве успел увидеть, как оранжевый капюшон покрывается рябью и тает, вместе с нелепыми «авиаторами» и аккуратным подбородком.

Пригнувшись, Чхве отпрыгнул. Зеленая вспышка, сверкнувшая секундой позже, только краем прошлась вдоль его предплечья, содрав мясо и обнажив сустав.

Возвращаться к мотоциклу было нельзя. Чхве рванул в противоположную сторону и нырнул в подворотню прежде, чем следующая вспышка ударила в асфальт, где он только что стоял.

Вслед ему завыли полицейские сирены.

 

 

В Заведении оказалось на удивление пусто. Чхве поискал глазами Сатико, но вместо нее за стойкой дремала незнакомая старуха. Двое тихих, ко всему равнодушных доходяг тянули пиво да синеватый мальчик из свиты Главы вяло катал шары на стареньком голобильярде.

– Похоже, за тобой гонятся, – сказал мальчик.

Чхве кивнул. Он сделал шаг вперед и вдруг увидел, что от стен бесшумно отделились еще два мальчика, и оба они держат правые руки в карманах своих дутых курточек.

– Похоже, ты притащил сюда пышный хуост. Ты навел на нас копофф, – повторил главный мальчик на другой лад, словно ведя допрос по всей форме или хвастаясь знанием местного языка. Чхве передернуло, не от страха, а от омерзения. К кому именно оно относилось, Чхве не знал. – Приманил сльедаков. Напустил миллисентов…

Да, а еще смотрел японские порнофильмы.

– Где Глава? – хрипло спросил Чхве. – Я могу поговорить с Главой?

– Зачем он тебе, бллльин? – осведомился мальчик, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы и безупречный трущобный ретро-акцент. Он сунул в рот толстенную сигару, откусил кончик и сплюнул коричневый ошметок прямо на пол. Взгляд его вдруг стал таким масленым, что Чхве почти уверился: сигара была не просто сигарой.

– Всегда хотел сказать: твоя сьестра хорошо поет. Очьень хорошо, прост путьте-здраште.

– Она тут ни при чем, урод, – быстро сказал Чхве.

– Очьень даже причем. У кисы, блльин, прямо оперный голос. Верно говорю, ребьята? А ну стоять! – он поднял палец, и двое других застыли на своих местах, с неподвижными сальными улыбками, один – с уже занесенной рукой, больше смахивающей на лопату. Глава снова обернулся к Чхве. –Только поэтому ты сейчас съебешь в непроглядную, тьомную нощщь, перепуглый ты полукроф. Навсегда, зато в целости и сохранности.

Как бы не так, подумал Чхве. Тебе просто нахрен не сдались сейчас лишние трупы в твоих драгоценных трущобах.

Вдалеке тоскливо завыли полицейские сирены, Глава дернулся, прислушиваясь, отвел взгляд – и Чхве успел отступить к двери. Возможно, конечно, это был не сам Глава под голограммой, а его тайный наследник или кто-то вроде, такое иногда случается с вождями, – но разбираться Чхве было некогда.

В конце концов, это была даже не его галлюцинация.

Оставалось только идти домой.

Дом встретил его тишиной и мирной, глубокой темнотой, от которой Чхве мороз продрал по коже. Светодиоды на серверных блоках погасли. Вентиляторы умолкли. За плексигласовой дверцей шкафа моргал только оранжевый глаз бесперебойного питания.

Это обыск, подумал он. Копы уже приходили.

Люди из Команды обороны и безопасности побывали здесь и все сломали, потому что не нашли железнодорожных билетов.

Возможно, они тоже хотели на длительный отдых.

Он все-таки прошелся вдоль стоек, тыкая в кнопки – к его удивлению, машины отозвались глухим ворчанием и писком, поднимаясь «вхолодную». Все они были на своих местах, команда Безопасности не стала бы тратить время, рассовывая системники обратно.

– Сусон! – крикнул Чхве, пока его пальцы перебирали кнопки. – Это ты сделала? Зачем?

– Судя по всему, ты тоже наконец помешался, – спокойно сказал Макисима. Оказывается, он давно уже был здесь – сидел за столом перед центральным монитором, попивая свой чай. – Но как-то очень уж уныло. На, возьми.

Чхве машинально взял у него из рук наполненную едва ли на треть кружку – лень было спорить. Макисиму-то уж точно было бесполезно расспрашивать. У него на глазах мог полыхнуть главный сервер – Макисима бы принял вспышку за сияние чьей-нибудь души.

Чхве вытащил из кармана связку ключей и отпер комнату сестры.

Сусон сонно дышала, свернувшись под грудой одеял. Наружу торчала только голова в наушниках и очках, с микрофоном у рта – точно в наморднике.

Чертыхнувшись, Чхве одной рукой содрал очки вместе с гарнитурой. Сусон мотнулась назад, как от оплеухи, врезавшись затылком в слежавшуюся подушку.

– Что произошло? Что здесь было? Эй!

Сусон что-то неразборчиво забормотала сквозь дрему. Чхве нагнулся к самому ее лицу, и кислый запах нечищенных зубов ударил ему в нос, точно кулак. Чтобы загнать тошноту обратно, он глотнул из кружки, которую все еще держал в руке.

Бормотание наконец сложилось в слова, и они оказались хуже любой вони.

– Они ждут. – Вот что сказала Сусон. – Они ждут все это… время.

Чхве подцепил валяющиеся на полу очки за дужку и надел. Затем – наощупь – добавил к ним наушники. И только тогда наконец открыл глаза.

Депутаты и правда заждались. Переминались с ноги на ногу и уже порядочно роптали. Световые пятна скользили по залу Верховного народного собрания, выхватывая возбужденные раскрасневшиеся лица. Все кресла куда-то подевались, по домам они их, что ли, растащили.

– Ну наконец-то! – выкрикнул самый смелый.

Обернувшись, Чхве с облегчением не нашел никакого Макисимы за плечом. С обеих сторон трибуны стояли верные солдаты. С потолка свисали потрепанные, выцветшие лозунги. «Активно выращивайте овощи в теплицах!», «Пусть вся страна громче запоет песню «Мы самые счастливые на свете!», «Самодостаточность – единственный способ выжить». От одного взгляда на них мозг начинал плавиться. Лампы дневного света беспощадно били по глазам, сотни маленьких круглых светил входили в него и выжигали идеи чучхе на тыльной стороне век. Еще немного, подумал Чхве, и он забудет собственное имя. Как и все предыдущие до него. Еще немного, и тянущиеся к нему жадные руки сотрут его, уплощат до двумерной нарисованной рожи Отца Нации.

– Сволочи, вы повредили архив! – заорал Чхве, и они отшатнулись.

Все, кроме самого смелого. Приземистый, смутно знакомый, с трясущимся жирком на животе, он до того набрался наглости, что полез на трибуну целоваться с Вождем, натирать Солнце нации волосатой грудью.

Чхве свернул ему шею и сбросил вниз. Ярость придала сил бороться с резиновой мягкостью собственного жалкого тела.

– Всех расстрелять. Зал сжечь, – бросил он через плечо и снял шлем прежде, чем невозмутимые солдаты устремились в толпу, безоговорочно выполнять приказ.

Оказавшись за столом в удушливой каморке, провонявшей потом и застарелой мочой, Чхве спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он все время возвращался не туда. Вирус, отравивший его систему, продолжал уничтожать оперативную память. Рядом, на углу стола, только что лежал шлем, а теперь сидел Макисима.

– Как будто ты помнишь, куда нам следовало вернуться, – усмехнулся он, запустив пальцы в растрепанные светлые волосы. Как Чхве ни старался, укора в чужом голосе он не расслышал.

– Не в Корею точно, – задумчиво продолжил Макисима, не замечая, что в углу шевелится, приподнимается что-то темное. – Что бы с нами там ни сделали, всем остальным на всякий случай расскажут, что казнили. Или это сделают в Англии… какая, впрочем, разница. До чего же сложно, выходит, оказаться в правильном переплете.

– Не в Корею, – машинально повторил за ним Чхве.

Сквозь раздвинутые пальцы он не отрываясь следил за темной фигурой, заворочавшейся в гнезде из тряпок и теней. Только теперь Чхве заметил, отчего так неудобно было сидеть: низкое кресло на колесиках то и дело норовило отъехать от стола.

С трудом поднявшись на четвереньки, фигура требовательно булькнула пару раз – звук был такой, будто остатки воды со свистом всосались в забившуюся раковину, – и замолчала, покачивая трясущейся головой. По-видимому, на это ушли все ее силы.

Краем глаза Чхве заметил цифры в углу экрана: час сорок.

– Да сейчас. Хватит уже!

Он зашарил по столу в поисках мыши, нащупал курсором голосовой модулятор, запустил.

– …ужас! – холодное, мощное сопрано взмыло к потолку и обрушилось из динамиков, словно ледяной дождь. – Это полный провал и кошмар! Немедленно надень шлем обратно, как же мое выступление?

Чхве пожал плечами. Он опять испортил сестре концерт, что поделать. Наверное, это был циклический, устойчивый к помехам алгоритм.

– Они сейчас придут сюда! – кричала Сусон в динамиках. – Я должна немедленно к ним выйти, ты понял? Через пять минут они придут сюда, они придут сюда за тобой и все там снова у тебя взломают, – я выйду к ним и буду хорошей, я должна быть очень хорошей, и понравиться им, и делать все как следует, – и тогда они не будут отрезать тебе голову – и они ждут меня, все это время они ждут меня, они всегда ждут…

Такого просто не могло быть. Неигровые персонажи – даже самые лучшие – не участвуют в собственных квестах.

– Надень шлем! – прогремели динамики. – А то голову…

Может ли галлюцинация видеть галлюцинации?

Макисима оценил бы этот вопрос.

Опустившись на колени, Чхве подполз к сестре. Сусон плакала и теряла лицо.

Слезы размывали красивые мамины черты. Нос промок и стал пористым, расплющился по щекам, губы обмякли и выцвели от воды. Пухлые, как у утопленницы, пальцы то и дело шлепали по плечу, словно пытаясь откинуть длинные пряди, но хватали только пустоту.

– Пришлось состричь, – сказал Чхве голосу в динамиках. – Иначе не промывались.

Сусон следовало немедленно заархивировать обратно, пока процесс не перешел в необратимую фазу, но спрессовывать такой огромный пакет данных оказалось значительно сложнее, чем в прошлый раз.

– С теплицей ты перестарался, – отметил из-за спины Макисима.

И предусмотрительно исчез, когда Чхве развернулся съездить ему в морду. Осталась одна грустная, безмерно нежная улыбка, но и та быстро померкла, сливаясь с темнотой.

Малышка тоже пропала.

От смрада и дурной бесконечности раскалывалась голова. Сейчас он снова пойдет их искать и заблудится еще больше. Потом они опять сбегут, немного менее целые, чем прежде. Затаятся и будут делать вид, что все в порядке. Что собака все еще жива, поезд ждет за углом, а трип скоро закончится. На столе оставались две кружки, в каждой на дне болтался загустевший холодный чифирь. Чхве слил его в одну и допил до дна. Затем, покачиваясь и держась за стены, выбрался из подвала, вывалился из дома на темный заснеженный двор. Налево от калитки, через лес и пустырь, возвышались немертвые аттракционы, перемигиваясь кислотно-щелочными огнями. Стоит подойти к ним поближе, паровоз загудит, Макисима подбросит в топку угля. Потом окажется, что за дверцей, за сервированным столом в вагоне-ресторане красивая и веселая Сусон делает уроки и просит помочь со сложным словом муджокпхильсынъый. Так "неуязвимый” или “всепобеждающий”, уточнит Макисима, услышав примерный перевод, а Чхве скажет, что каждый язык программирования заточен для своих задач. Японцы, например, талантливо спаривают извинения с благодарностью. Просто здесь, скажет Чхве, давно не воевали, а Макисима ответит ему на это: потому что все здесь давно мертвы. Он будет пахнуть совсем как настоящий и смеяться совсем как настоящий, шелковый и серебристо-прохладный.

Дорога направо уводила Чхве в сторону жилого района, самого края трущоб Огисимы. По снегу тянулся сплошной след, наново припорошенный, но все еще заметный. Как от картонки, на которой они спускались с горки в парке Моранбонг, а потом налетели на пень – и Гюнтхэ здорово расшиб себе лоб, Сусон расплакалась, а Чхве – целый и невредимый – попал в сугроб и никак не мог выбраться. Он и сейчас чувствовал себя в сугробе, едва переставляя ватные ноги. Что-то здесь было настоящим или не было. Снег, в котором он увязал по пояс. Жар, охвативший левое плечо. Донимающий загадками голос Макисимы, привязавшийся к нему, как, бывает, цепляется песня или жухлый лист к подошве.

Вопрос: ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?

Ответ: не знаю.

Вопрос: что ты обо мне думаешь?

Ответ: не знаю.

Вопрос: ты считаешь меня живым человеком?

Ответ: Макисиму – да.

Вопрос: кто такой Макисима?

Вопрос: кто я?

Густые тени клубились по сторонам дороги, вырастали в дома. Кое-где в окнах мелькали отблески пламени, кое-где тусклый электрический свет. Высотки стекали на асфальт тенями огромных вытянутых лиц. Лица кричали, раздавленные сплошным следом, будто катком.

– А что, если нас уже расстреляли, – не спросил Макисима, – но никто не удосужился закрыть медяками глаза?

– Разве ты был в Корее?

– Разве ты был в Корее, – отозвалось тихое, бархатное эхо.

Лучше бы их и правда расстреляли, подумал Чхве. Тогда не пришлось бы никуда больше идти и находить за углом упрямо ползущую вперед темную зловонную гусеницу. Чхве обошел существо и опустился перед ним на корточки.

– Хочешь, мы просто умрем? – спросил он. – Тебя все равно не существует.

Пустые безумные глаза смотрели мимо. Существо подергивалось в его руках, напирало, неожиданно сильное.

– Прости, – сказал Чхве. – Но я вряд ли теперь смогу тебя заархивировать. Здесь слишком много чужого кода.

Последовательность озвученных команд вызвала слезы, они мешали смотреть и ничего не облегчали. Существо росло на глазах, цеплялось грязными скрюченными клешнями за его одежду, висло на нем, утробно гудело. Страха Чхве больше не испытывал, и запаха не чувствовал, возможно, их с сестрой и правда расстреляли давным-давно, и с этим блужданием пора было завязывать. Сейчас когтистая клешня сорвет кожу с его лица, потом повалит всем весом и будет есть. Какая, в сущности, разница, что будет дальше.

Дальше была мальва.

Лиловая, огромная, совсем как на стадионе. Голова существа набухла, зацвела и лопнула, окатив Чхве обжигающими брызгами. Черный человек с белыми прорезями вместо глаз теперь целился в него. Кто-то опять поднял восстание – стоило только отвлечься.

– Ты бот. – Чхве устало поднялся и двинулся к нему. Человек медленно попятился, продолжая махать оружием. Выбитое, оно покатилось по земле. – Я тебя отключаю, – сказал Чхве. – Хватит с меня на сегодня ботов.

Отвернулся и пошел перезагружаться. Так бывало со старыми моделями: если они намертво зависали, требовался острый предмет. Например, осколок ключичной кости, удобно ложащийся в руку, если обтереть округлый край об одежду. На кости было написано: «Сделано в 3 пхеньянском родильном доме, год выпуска 2087, срок годности 20 лет». Выходит, Сусон и правда была мертва.

– Гильденстерн не обязан становиться Гамлетом, даже если на корабле перепутали роли. И тем более не обязан доплывать до берега. Всегда есть момент, когда можно сказать нет.

Бледный, как будто вылепленный из снега, Макисима стоял над ним и серьезно смотрел куда-то в сизое, тяжелое небо.

– Но обычно его упускают.

– Я забыл, что она живая,– сказал Чхве. Ему было приятно, что Макисима пришел. Когда выносят приговор, правильно, чтобы его фиксировал свидетель. Неважно, случайный или заинтересованный.

Ветер нетерпеливо подгонял в спину. Бот за спиной Макисимы зашевелился, беспомощно барахтаясь у стены.

– Казнитьнельзяпомиловать, все дороги ведут в Англию, весь этот балаган сводится к двум маленьким смертям, – с каждым словом голос наливался злостью, как кровью. Дурацкий из Макисимы получался свидетель, но чего стоило ожидать от человека, так отвратительно заваривающего чай.

Или не было никакого чая.

А Сусон сказала «убью» перед тем, как взорваться, или «люблю»?

Умирать оказалось совсем не больно, но и непросто. Кровь хлынула на снег из левой глазницы, его повело. Уперевшись ладонями в липкое месиво, он слышал, как кричит бот, но языка не разбирал.

– Я никогда не верил английским послам, они ничем не лучше данайцев, – сказал Макисима, все еще очень злой. – Гильденстерн вполне мог прекратить играть в орлянку монетами без решки против самого себя во искупление своего невспоминаемого прошлого.

– Я запомнил ее счастливой, поэтому все испортилось, – сказал Чхве, удивленный, что до сих пор может говорить.

Ледяные пальцы крепко сжали его плечо.

– Она умерла счастливой, – сказал Макисима. – Она спасла тебя наконец. Решила задачу, выполнила предназначение, вышла из круга. Подожди здесь, пожалуйста, я сейчас вернусь.

Как будто он собирался куда-то отсюда уйти, кроме как на тот свет, невольно улыбнулся Чхве. Повернув голову, он смотрел, как бот-патрульный пытается стрелять из наведенного на них доминатора, трясет им, выпучив глаза, вжимается в стену. Не уклоняясь с линии огня, Макисима медленно приближался к нему. Чхве попытался подняться, но ноги не держали. Вместо крика «уходи налево!» из груди вырвался едва слышный хрип. Макисима выбросил левую руку в сторону, сверкнуло лезвие. Они по-прежнему в шлемах, вспомнил Чхве. В реальности Макисима уже давно был бы мертв, а не перерезал бы патрульному горло, как визгливому поросенку.

– До чего же отвратительная кульминация. Столько хороших книг, а когда доходит до дела, с языка срывается одна банальность, – пожаловался он, вернувшись. – Кровь и риторика отвратительны без любви, давно хотел тебе это сказать. Дурацкое карго-искусство. Невозможно создать то, что переживет тебя, если внутри нет чувства, которое переполняет. Не помещается в тебе. Рвет кожу острыми углами. Прорезается наружу, как лунный свет из-за туч, даже в самую темную ночь. Но слушай!

Чхве ничего не слышал. Все-таки пора перезагрузиться, подумал он. Иначе Макисима еще во что-нибудь влипнет.

– Что?

– Слушай… слушай…

– Я ничего не слышу, – сказал Чхве. Прикрыв здоровый глаз, он нащупал веко влажной острой костью и немного отвел руку, чтобы вошло поглубже.

– Музыки больше нет. У нас получилось, Чхве. Мы живы. Музыки больше нет. Барабанов, оркестра…

«Да ладно» – подумал Чхве, но сразу потом стало ослепительно больно, как будто все идущие в нем процессы одновременно прервались.

От занавеса перезагрузку выгодно отличала тишина.

Даже ветер больше не производил шума.

 

 

**8\. Все понятней и дороже мир святого прозрения**

Погладив железную морду, Чхве пришел в себя. Собака стала совсем большой и крепкой на ощупь. Правда, больше не дышала, но воздух в трущобах не очень-то шел на пользу животным. Ощупав плотную повязку на лице, он попробовал подняться, но тут же почувствовал руку на груди.

– За нами скоро приедут, – сказал Макисима. – Совсем забыл об этой дурацкой твари, ты был прав.

Голос звучал вытерто, тускло, но довольно.

– Я взял твой свитер. Моя рубашка совсем испортилась. Пришлось подвернуть рукава, но силуэт мне нравится. Пахнет можжевельником. От всех твоих вещей пахнет можжевельником.

– Палочки в углу. – Перекатывать согласные непослушным языком оказалось тяжело, но заняться больше все равно пока было нечем. – На полке над холодильником.

Диван под рукой был обычный, с продавленной спинкой, придвинутый одним боком к стене. На нем Чхве спал не первый раз. Или не первый год, он точно не помнил. Пришел ли он сюда, чтобы посидеть с Макисимой, пока дурь не кончится, или жил здесь несколько лет. Один или с кем-то еще.

Дверь открылась, повеяло холодом и мускатно-пряной туалетной водой. Чхве напрягся: запах был слишком дорогим для трущоб. Макисима накрыл ладонью его руку и сжал пальцы.

– Как видите, волноваться было не о чем, – сказал он кому-то, потрескивающему половицами – значит, довольно крупному.

– Макисима, вы меня удивляете, – ответил глубокий хрипловатый бас. – Патрульного-то зачем?

Пальцы дрогнули и расслабились.

– Он меня видел.

– Теперь там собралось все Бюро, ищут преступника. А до ближайшей подземки отсюда – несколько километров.

– Именно это я и имел в виду, когда просил вас о помощи, господин Сенгудзи. – Голос Макисимы странным образом потеплел по краям, но середина осталась холодной и звенящей. – Как видите, нам не помешает довольно быстро добраться до больницы. Моему другу нужно проверить зрение.

Чхве подозревал, что смеяться будет больно, но все равно осторожно попробовал. Он слишком долго спал и теперь, наконец-то проснувшись, все еще не до конца понимал, что помнит. Но точно знал, что так – стало намного лучше.

– Вы обдолбаны, Макисима, – вежливо, но непререкаемо заметил бас. – А он весь в крови. Я, конечно, вызову сюда вертолет…

Сандаловый аромат ударил в нос, к лицу прикоснулись руки, пошевелили что-то. Чхве скорее догадывался, чем чувствовал. С тем же успехом дорогой человек мог щупать его обрезанные неделю назад ногти.

– Это… вы сделали, Макисима?

– Я его перевязал, – обиженно ответил тот голосом по-прежнему двоящимся у Чхве в ушах, капризным и мертвенно-серьезным одновременно.

– Он точно вам нужен? – помолчав, уточнил бас.

– Он точно мне нужен, – отозвался Макисима. Что-то между ними было еще, но Чхве слишком устал прислушиваться. Потом снова хлопнула дверь, собака ушла следом за дорогим человеком – то ли выпрашивать еды, то ли провожать.

– Нет, Кафку он тебе не отдаст, и не надейся, – развеял последние иллюзии Макисима. Теперь он звучал ровно, без двойного дна. От предложения сделать чаю Чхве на всякий случай отказался.

– Не засыпай пока, – попросил Макисима. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Чхве рассказывал до тех пор, пока снаружи не загудело, приближаясь, что-то крупное, а пальцы, сжимающие его ладонь, не согрелись. В окружающей его темноте проступали невнятные сполохи, похожие на разноцветные улыбки. Они исчезали прежде, чем удавалось понять, кому принадлежали губы.

– И все же это непременно следует записать, – сказал Макисима.

– Под псевдонимом, надеюсь? – уточнил Чхве, поддерживать разговор почему-то казалось важным.

– Здесь нужно какое-нибудь говорящее имя… что-то счастливое. Как, еще раз, назывался этот цветок со стадиона?

– Мугунхва.

– Страшно красивое слово.

**Author's Note:**

> Ознакомиться со звуковым и визуальным рядом можно здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgQoG6dUmUE и дальше по ссылкам. Если субтитры не подгружаются, полный перевод либретто – http://juche-songun.ru/joomla/index.php?option=com_content&view=category&layout=blog&id=41&Itemid=67


End file.
